The Night Jasmine
by Hors D'oeuvres
Summary: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven– she counted each second that passed. There was no feeling of being hurried; only an endless patience that was suddenly there. A long moment passed, and she had reached the number thirteen when the exaggerated sound of the shop's door opening suddenly reached her ears...
1. White Scroll, Black Paint

Author's Notes: Warning! This will be a very long author's notes. Why? Because this is the only location I can place my "significant" ramblings before letting all of you read the story.

First of all, this is my (drum-roll please) third attempt at writing an Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfic, and I am writing it for Mai and the ever-excellent Crowned Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. The first one I've written is "The Beautiful Monster," and the second one is "Ursa Major."

Second, this story is set after the war and in the middle of the events of "Rebound," the comic book story published by Dark Horse Comics on May 4, 2013. If you have not read it yet, that's fine. I will just give a basic overview of it. But before that, this is a warning to those who do not want spoilers... the next paragraph will be somewhat of a spoiler.

"After Mai broke up with Fire Lord Zuko, she left the Fire Nation Royal Palace and took on a job in the flower shop of her aunt, Mura. Mura had offered Mai the job to help her out, but also in hopes that being around flowers would cheer Mai up, something the young woman denied she needed."

~taken from the Avatar Wiki.

Third, this is a complete AU. And I am thinking about writing it as either a short story of only two chapters or a longer story of very many multiple chapters. The fate of this story will be decided by the readers. And yes, I do love to read your reviews.

Fourth, this title was suggested to me by my darling sister, and I just feel that it does not completely capture the essence of the story. My other choices are "The Midnight Jasmine," "The White Flower," "The Flower of Promise," and more. I would like to ask you, the reader, if you have any suggestions of what you think the title should be. I am sure that many of you will have wonderful ideas. It would help me quite a lot, so I thank you all in advance.

Fifth, I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_The Night Jasmine_

* * *

White Scroll, Black Paint

* * *

It was late evening, cool and quiet. Most stores were already closed or closing, and one of them was the sole flower shop in the entire street. The lights inside of it were already dimmed down, and only the shadowy silhouette of its young female keeper could be seen from the outside. She was tall with a willowy frame and was stooping down to finish arranging one last bouquet behind a high counter.

The sound of the door opening did not jar her from her deliberate fussing.

"Hello," a smooth voice greeted as a young female with golden eyes walked in. Her full lips were curled in hidden amusement. She walked towards the flower keeper who, until now, was crouched over her creation. Her slender hands were moving quickly, and, without looking up, she only grunted out a single sentence.

"How may I help you?"

The girl with golden eyes raised a noble brow before leaning over the counter. Her gaze scrutinized every millimeter of the other as she coolly replied. "Well, I was hoping to find flowers for a dear _old _friend of mine, do you have any that say _traitor_?"

Her words were registered in the keeper's mind, whose hands immediately stilled. A cold chill slid down her spine. She knew that voice…

_She knew that voice._

She rapidly straightened up her body and stretched out her arms, triggering the stiletto holsters concealed in her long robes. The golden-eyed girl seemed to anticipate this and expertly dodged all sharp projectiles before capturing the thin wrists of her attacker.

Taking advantage of the surprise that her unexpected move produced, she reached into the taller female's robes and deftly pulled out two sharp knives from their secreted sheathes. A smirk then appeared on her lips as she pulled on the other's arms, stretched them out, and powerfully stabbed those curved blades through her sleeves into the hard wood of the table, trapping her. The dark pupils in those golden orbs dilated faintly in triumph.

"I never knew you to be so unobservant, Mai. Where did your constant vigilance disappear to?"

The one called Mai narrowed her eyes in subtle frustration when her attempt to dislodge the knives failed. She swallowed slowly before speaking, purposely keeping her tone calm.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl with golden eyes tilted her head to the side in disapproval.

"Is this how your Aunt Mura told you to treat potential buyers? Tsk, tsk, your customer service leaves much to be desired," she evenly chastised the taller female, her every word spoken with condescension.

Mai's pale face displayed no reaction to the admonishment, though she was relieved that her aunt had already left for the night. The older woman would have been incapable of handling something like this. This thought crossed her mind as she, again, discreetly pulled at the knives that trapped her. Hoping to distract her captor from what she was doing, she spoke again.

"How did you–"

"Escape?" The other interrupted, noticing but not commenting on Mai's unsuccessful attempts. "Aren't you the curious one?" she sardonically remarked, looking around the small building.

"Azula," Mai started, finally giving name to the girl with golden eyes. Her slender hands tightened into fists as she scoped out the entire area as well, seeking for anything that could help her. She opened her lips to speak again but was smoothly cut off.

"_Princess _Azula, Mai," the golden-eyed girl corrected, stressing the royal title. "Unless you have already shed every single bit of decorum you once possessed."

Once finished speaking, Azula turned her attention to the row of potted flowers on her left. She seemed to have dismissed her captive, though her stance remained prepared. The deliberate action plainly stated 'you are at a disadvantage, do no tempt me' to Mai who suppressed the desire to scowl, knowing the gravity of her position.

She remained silent, waiting to see what the other was planning. A long moment passed until Azula finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"So tell me, Mai," she conversationally began, still not looking at the trapped girl. "How have you been? From what I can see of this homely shop, may I correctly conclude that my _darling _brother is not taking care of you?"

Mai frowned internally at what Azula was implying with her tone of voice and words.

"I was the one who left him, not the other way around," she firmly stated. Azula gave her a long, sideways glance. Her golden orbs gleamed with a certain smugness that caused Mai's eyes to narrow marginally.

"Interesting," she murmured, directing her attention to a pot of vermillion blooms. "But then again, you do have a talent for betrayal."

Mai internally flinched from Azula's stony intonation of those vindictive words. She did not understand why the princess's accusation would hurt her, even just a bit, but it did. She shook her head, attempting to dismiss the thought. Her knuckles turned white from the force she exerted in clenching her hands.

"Are you only here to talk down to me, Princess Azula?" she finally said after a long moment, slowly and steadily. Her eyes darkened as she fought to keep her shoulder from slouching in visible defeat. "Or do I have much more to owe this pleasure to?"

Her jaw tightened after speaking, the muscles on her neck growing taut. There was a sense of morbid expectation that was gradually consuming her. _I betrayed Azula, _her traitorous mind thought, _she should kill me_…

"You always were so blunt, unlike your knives," Azula smoothly replied, finally deigning to gaze at Mai. The trapped girl was surprised to not see the deadly and homicidal glower that the princess had possessed when she was about to strike her dead at The Boiling Rock. Instead, there was only a subtle amusement swirling in her eyes. Her left eyebrow was even slightly quirked upwards, as if she was expecting Mai to join in her delight.

The trapped girl grew uneasy, though she did her best to not show it. She did not understand this reaction. Azula demanded… no, not Azula, her mind corrected, seeming to deny her of peace even in just her own head. _It was not Azula that demanded perfection, when you were with her; it is you that demanded perfection from yourself. Nothing else would do_. Mai grew bemused at the reaction that the princess was inducing in her and immediately forced herself to speak, hoping to rid herself of whatever it was that now gripped her.

"I do not find amusement in beating around the bush," she said, fighting to keep her tone calm. Her fists began to curl open as she spoke, her nails now digging themselves into the hard wood of the counter. _Unlike you_, Mai thought to herself, _you loved beating around the bush. And lying, and lying, and lying._ _Didn't you?_

Azula tilted her head to the side and walked back to her former friend. Her golden eyes were calm and collected, and Mai yearned to cover them with her hands. To just stop those piercing orbs from digging even deeper into her, because whatever they had uncovered was already enough to make her want to just–

"Then you will be glad to know that I meant what I said earlier," Azula stated, seemingly oblivious to what Mai was going through, though the older girl knew otherwise. "I came here to buy flowers, but, unfortunately, the one that I am looking for is not here."

The Princess said, deliberately allowing her lips to curl downward in feigned disappointment. Mai's nails dug deeper into the counter at the sight. She could almost feel Azula's disapproval seep from her golden gaze into her very form. It saturated her clothes, drenched her skin, and soaked the very core of her bones. It was hotter than anything she had ever experienced.

"Don't look at me," she snapped before she could stop herself, eyes suddenly flashing. Mai was shocked at the reaction Azula had drawn out of her and immediately did her best to regain control. She took deep and calming breaths as an all-knowing smirk began to play on Azula's crimson lips.

"But I do it so well," she countered, as if it was just a game, though the two of them knew that it was not. Mai fought to remain silent, forcing herself to focus on her breathing instead. Azula's smirk only grew more pronounced at the sight.

Mai did her best to ignore the princess' patronizing gaze and focused instead on her appearance. She realized, only then, that Azula's hair was now longer, though it was still tied up in the traditional topknot. Her bangs were symmetrical, as always. _But then again_, she thought, _the devil should never have crooked horns…_

Azula's right hand suddenly moved and Mai did her best not to flinch, but the princess was only reaching into the folds of her robes. It was not made of the vivid red silk that Mai was accustomed to seeing on her, but instead seemed to be made of a light cotton material. There were no designs or intricate artwork on it, and it was as dark as a starless night. Mai had never seen the princess so simply dressed when outside of the palace. She had never even imagined it possible, but it was now right in front of her.

Fire Princess Azula in only black pants, black robes, and – oh, Mai almost smiled at the sight. Azula's feet were still encased in the pointed boots that she always wore. _Some things never change._

Azula pulled out a small scroll and placed it on the space between Mai's outstretched arms. Her gaze focused on Mai's pale face.

"Close your eyes," she steadily commanded, and Mai frowned mentally. She was wary, of course she was, but Azula could have killed her from the very moment that she was immobile. But she didn't. _Not yet anyway, _she corrected herself.

Azula sensed her hidden anxiety, and only smiled. She did not say anything more, and Mai finally understood the finality of her order.

"Goodbye, Princess Azula," she said, driven by the desire to just end this. Whatever _this _was, Mai thought to herself as she finally closed her eyes. She did not understand why she was obeying the princess, but as much as she wanted to make sense of it, she wanted to just dismiss it all even more.

Her head bowed low as she waited for anything – _anything, _to happen. She was more afraid of what she would find out about herself than what would happen now that her eyes were closed.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven– _she counted each second that passed. There was no feeling of being hurried; only an endless patience that was suddenly there.

A long moment passed, and she had reached the number thirteen when the exaggerated sound of the shop's door opening suddenly reached her ears. Azula would not have caused the door to make such a loud and creaking sound unless she wanted to. She was far too skilled in stealth to do otherwise.

Mai sighed, not sure if it was out of relief or sadness. She did not understand it. She extracted her nails from the hard wood and looked up, finally opening her eyes. Azula was gone, and she was alone.

The knives that trapped her were no longer there, and she did not want to think about where they had disappeared to. She looked around and nothing was different. It seemed like Azula had not been in the shop. And maybe she never–

The small scroll that Azula left suddenly caught her eye, and she quickly retrieved it. Her hands trembled slightly as she began to unfurl it, surprised at its soft cotton material.

It was a painting.

White cloth and black paint, it was simple but elegant.

Mai looked at it and saw that it was a painting of a type of Jasmine that she could not recognize.

The unfamiliarity of it instantly hit her and everything– _everything _that she was holding back suddenly overwhelmed her. _Azula could have killed me, _she thought to herself as she began to laugh uncontrollably and hysterically, _but instead, she gave me a painting. _

She was so confused by everything that had just happened. And as twisted as it sounded, she now felt that she owed Azula her life. Her laughter grew louder as she held the painting to her chest and wished that the Princess had just killed her instead…

* * *

Author's Notes: I do wonder if you, the reader, can recognize the flower I used to be the cover for this story. It is a type of Jasmine very famous in Asia, and I would like to know if anyone can identify it.

This is the third time that I've used the third person POV. I just want to know if you, the reader, think that I gave it justice or not...

Anyway, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile.

H.O.D.


	2. State of Confusion

Author's Notes: First of all, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, faved, and followed. Each and every notification I get in connection to this story is very much appreciated, and I cannot stress that fact enough. Truth be told, I was not really thinking on continuing this story until I read the reviews.

Now, to answer your most wonderful reviews:

Yes, xlimax, this is not a one-shot. This was supposed to be a two-shot. However, one dark night, while I was trying to sleep, Lady Mai of the Fire Nation came to me... and threatened me to increase the length of this story (the only one where she is actually the main character). And I found her suggestion quite reasonable, especially when she pressed the point of one her beloved stilettos against my, also beloved, jugular. So yes, this will be a long story. How long? I am not yet sure.

mariko78, to pique your interest is my goal is it not? And to change your view on the MaiZula pairing. I was skeptical about it at first too, but then... everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. I hope this second chapter will proceed to garner your most invaluable attention, my dear.

miluvrox, I am glad that you are very interested in this story, and I hope that your interest will only increase with time. And yes, that is a most interesting suggestion. I am sure many ATLA fans would have fun with an "Azula could have killed me, but instead she gave me a flower" meme.

Dbananad, thank you very much for your kind words. I hope this second chapter lives up to your expectations, and yes, you will all find out what the flower is. Soon.

Tux, oniisan. Arigato for your wonderful review. You know I positively adore reading your thoughts on my works. Unfortunately, your guess... is close but incorrect. It is not the "Star Jasmine," but better luck next time, oniisan. I do hope that this chapter will earn a "fave" from you. Take care.

Now here is the new chapter you have been waiting for, and it is dedicated to Tux, my oniisan, and mariko78, a dear friend of mine.

I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_The Night Jasmine_

* * *

State of Confusion

* * *

Mai purposely strode along one of the many darkened roads in the small town that her Aunt lived in, her tall and willowy form tensed. Every muscle in her body, from the lean ones on her fingers to the thicker ones on the back of her thighs, was taut and ready- but for what? She was not yet sure.

Her ocher eyes narrowed slightly as they focused straight ahead, pupils dilated and conscious of the slightest movements in her peripherals. Was she waiting for Princess Azula to reappear from the shadows? Or was she hoping for it? Her noble brows furrowed slightly as she shook her head once, dismissing what she perceived to be such ridiculous notions.

Of course she did not want to see the golden-eyed girl, she told herself. Not at all. _Not at all…_

That simple phrase silently repeated itself three more times in her mind before Mai finally reached her destination, a modest-looking building with yellow stone walls. She stood directly in front of its door and could not help but compare the unassuming structure, which she has been staying in for the past three months, with her own ancestral home in the Capital.

_There were so many differences_, she mused, unable to wholly deny that she was somehow unimpressed by the fact that most of the contrasts were intentional. Where her home was large, opulent, and distinctive; this house was small, humble, and unexceptional. It denoted simplicity with its every inch, a theme that has gained much of her aunt's favor, despite of her noble heritage and upbringing.

She, so unlike her younger sister, Mai's mother, felt suffocated whenever she stayed in the Capital. The entire place was all too 'lavish' for her taste and she could never truly understand the need for extensive luxury. A certain lifestyle Mai herself was accustomed to, if not truly fond of; and the main reason why Mura chose to move, as soon as she was able, to the island of Xīng. A small and nondescript mass of land located almost on the border of the Fire Nation; far away from the lavish Royal palace and its many political intrigues.

Mai looked up at the crimson roof of the house, a color so common in her homeland, and could not help but smile wryly. She was grateful, she supposed, that her Aunt had offered her work, shelter, and sanctuary. Not only from the tense atmosphere that still blanketed the Capital, but also from―

She shook her head again and determinedly returned her gaze to the wooden door in front of her, suddenly hesitant. She knew that she had more than exceeded her usual time of coming home and was unsure about telling her aunt the reason behind it. _The Royal Reason_, she thought to herself in slight displeasure as the scroll in her right hand seemed to grow heavier- _much heavier _- at the memory that she could not rid herself of.

The damning and still fresh memory of Princess Azula's cold, accusing voice, arrogantly smirking lips, and wicked golden eyes. Mai felt her chest constrict instinctively for a reason she could not fully ascertain and sighed once, resisting the urge to rub her free palm against the growing tightness. She was confused, a state of mind that she was not familiar with, and disturbed at her sudden inability to completely control herself; a frustrating fact that emerged from the very moment she was restrained by Princess Azula with her own knives.

And even until now, an hour after her release, she was still being made to experience a myriad of emotions she could not easily suppress. Others who did not know her so well might believe otherwise, but as much as her outer appearance portrayed calm and composure, inside her was an undeniable turmoil.

In her troubled psyche, red shocks of annoyance, frustration, and anger were clashing with the mellow yellow of relief while the stark black of fear watched them with veiled and uninterested eyes. But perhaps what struck her most was another vivid color, still undefined, that hovered beyond the margins and seemed to represent a strange yet intense delight– which could possibly even be _ecstasy_. This curious emotion she rarely, if ever, associated with herself. With her mind so preoccupied, she was surprised when the door in front of her suddenly opened. Relying on pure instinct, she immediately took two steps back and raised both of her hands in a defensive position.

"Mai," a delicate voice uttered, lacing that single syllable with unending concern. "I saw you standing out here through the window, why are you taking so long to come in?" The slender girl directed her gaze to the face of her aunt and mentally scolded herself for worrying the older female so. She lowered her hands, straightened her posture, and forced a small smile on her lips.

"I am sorry, Aunt Mura," she murmured in a neutral tone. "I was… detained in the flower shop by a persistent customer who would not take 'no' for an answer." That vague response passed her thin lips with practiced ease as Princess Azula's condescending voice suddenly sounded in her mind.

_'I never knew you to be so unobservant, Mai,'_ it said, causing a delicate crease to appear on the girl's forehead. _'Where did your constant vigilance disappear to?_' The tightness in her chest intensified slightly at the truth behind that statement. She had already been surprised more than once in a single night: two times, really, by her count. First, by Princess Azula who immediately wasted no breath in pointing out that aggravating fact, and second, barely a minute ago, by her own aunt who had never even experienced any stealth training.

She now realized that she had somehow grown complacent after the conclusion of her direct involvement with the Hundred Year War. No longer was she as attuned to everyone and everything around her as she once was. Was it due to the lack of enemies that could be lurking anywhere? Of physical combat? Of plans, and ambushes, and traps? Or perhaps, simply, it was due to the absence of Princess Azula?

The only person who, by mere presence alone, could easily and undeniably elicit in her the need- yes, the _need_- for perfection. The memory of her betrayal of the princess flashed treacherously and briefly through her mind, and she could not help but clench her teeth. _Or maybe_, she then thought, reluctantly correcting herself, _as close to perfection as she could get_.

"You poor dear," her aunt said, inadvertently breaking through the shroud that surrounded Mai. "I am glad that you were able to handle it. People nowadays," she tiredly sighed out, stepping aside to allow her niece entrance into the house. "Many of them have lost even just the most basic of understanding of common courtesies."

Mai internally flinched at her aunt's clearly unintended slight towards the Princess and immediately grew more bemused at her reaction. She took in a deep breath, hoping to calm and finally control herself, before entering the house. "It is late, Aunt Mura," she said, closing the door behind her. "I will take care of myself; you should go and sleep already."

The older female looked at her with a slightly doubtful gaze before finally nodding her acquiescence. "Good night then," she softly murmured as she did so. The simple motion caused her to lower her gaze and accidentally catch sight of the scroll Mai held in her hand. Her curiosity immediately intensified when her observant niece noticed the core of her focus and promptly tightened her already vise-like hold on the scroll.

"Yes," Mai firmly enunciated, sliding the scroll into one the many folds of her clothing. "Good night, Aunt Mura," her tone is even and respectful, but no one could deny the finality in those two words. Her aunt's left brow rose questioningly, and Mai narrowed her eyes in a silent request. _Do not ask_, her intent gaze said, _not yet. Not now._

The older woman shook her head once before smiling weakly. "You will tell me if it was a suitor, won't you?" she asked, earnest and expectant. Mai mentally started at her question but easily kept her porcelain face expressionless. She almost felt like laughing once more due to her aunt's very misguided assumption, but chose to just nod instead.

"Yes," she said in a resigned tone, knowing that her aunt was only concerned for her. And quite hopeful that she would soon find another Zuko. She swallowed slowly, knowing that as much as she still cared about the scarred prince, she was also quite determined to never be involved with him or anyone like him. Her aunt acknowledged her curt answer with another small smile and turned around before heading towards her bedroom.

Mai watched her walk away and, after waiting a few more minutes, proceeded to her own chamber. She knew that as soon as she would retire, the sole servant in the house- a shy young girl whom she had been informed was only two years younger than her - would finally emerge from the shadows to take care of the still burning lights. Her slender hand reached out to open the door to her room, and her prediction was immediately proven true when the sound of a timid shuffling reached her keen ears.

Hearing the muffled noise, she deftly stepped inside her personal niche and closed the door behind her. She then walked over to her bed, momentarily wondering why Wèishéme, the servant girl who had begun working for her aunt only a month ago, always did her best to avoid even just one encounter with the stoic noble.

_Was it my perceived coldness?_ Mai then asked herself, frowning slightly as she tried to deduce the reasons of the girl with the strange and uncommon name. _Was it my intense affinity to sharp and deadly weapons? Was my steely reputation so exaggerated in a way that it was already absolute, no matter whom it was I dealt with? Was it my fault? Or everyone else's?_ She sighed briefly, and gracefully sat down on the foot of her bed, her head suddenly throbbing dimly.

_Damn you, Azula_, she tiredly cursed in her mind, _damn you and your ceaseless mind games. _Her right hand rose to gently pinch the bridge of her angular nose with her thumb and forefinger. The adrenaline that had coursed through her veins earlier had already dissipated, and she was steadily growing frustrated at the sudden and in-depth introspection that Princess Azula's presence had induced.

Her hand gingerly slid higher and splayed its slender fingers over her forehead before carefully pushing down. Closing her eyes, she deliberately timed the motion of her hand with a slow and languorous descent of her body to the bed. A muffled 'thump' sounded when her back finally met the soft mattress, and she lazily pushed her slender form higher up the bed.

When the back of her knees finally touched the edge of the bed, she stopped, and inhaled deeply. _No more for tonight_, she stressed to herself,_ no more._ Her determined order was somehow acknowledged and followed by her stubborn mind, and a soft sigh of relief passed her lips. She was exhausted, mentally and physically so, and she needed to escape…

Her lips parted slightly to take in another deep breath as her hand slid down to retrieve the scroll in a firm vise-like grip. Then clutching it like one would a lifeline, she held it tightly against her chest and squeezed once, twice.

"Damn you, Azula," she drowsily cursed again as she finally felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, into oblivion, after a final and barely coherent whisper escaped her lips.

"―mvd you."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the third time that I've used the third person POV. I just want to know if you, the reader, think that I gave it justice or not...

And for those who have asked, yes, I will update "Ursa Major" soon.

Anyway, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

_P.S. Please check out and vote in the poll on my profile._

H.O.D.


	3. Simplicity at its Most Complex

Author's Notes: WARNING! THIS WILL BE ANOTHER ONE OF MY LENGTHY AUTHOR'S NOTES. Yes, you have been warned.

First of all, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, faved, and followed. Each and every notification I get in connection to this story is very much appreciated, and I cannot stress that fact enough. The reviewers, followers, and favers of this story are absolutely amazing people.

Now, to answer your most wonderful reviews:

**tuxjim**. Hello, oniisan, I am very glad to receive another wonderful review from you. And to have another story of mine on your favorite list is fantastic! Hmm, yes, "The Beautiful Monster" was my first work. I do believe that my style has improved since then. But, well, I am not yet done with that one. I am still working on it. Haha, yes, thank you for saying that I "TOTALLY ROCKED" the third person POV. I do hope that you will like this chapter as well.

**Dbananad**. Thank you very much for your kind words and for saying that you love my writing. I am glad to know that you think the third person POV suits me well. I have been doing my best to adjust to it because I have been using first person POV for so long. Yes, this will really have multiple chapters, and I can only hope that my fingers will be able to keep up with my mind. The difficulty I usually experience with multi-chaptered stories.

**PhatomStorm**. Thank you for your wonderful review. For someone to take the time to leave their two cents is absolutely inspiring, in my opinion. I will do my best to keep the updates coming.

**xlimax**. Yes, Mai _does _really know how to "persuade" people. She is very good at it, and I only hope that she will be satisfied with this one.

Hmm, well, before everything else. I need to tell all readers that this story (which started of as a one-shot in my mind) will be very long and well-detailed (at least, I hope so.) I had planned on it being a one-shot, then a two-shot, but now... I do not know how long it will be. All I know is that it will be one of the longest stories I have ever planned on writing. And I truly hope that I will be able to finish it, and, to do so, my updates will most probably take longer than expected. I will do my best to write more chapters in advance. After this, I actually have none typed out yet. I still have them all in my mind. So, I would like to warn you all in advance that you this will take a lot of patience from all of you. Mostly because, as much as I would love to write very long stories, I do my best to stay in the realm of one-shots, two-shots, and shorties for a reason. To those who have asked (especially you, oniisan) the same goes for "Ursa Major" and "L'amour Étrange."

... Oh dear, I do believe that I have already written enough of my "ramblings." If these long notes of mine distract any of you in reading, please tell me, I will do my best to avoid that from happening.

Anyway, this update... was very difficult to write because I'm still incorporating myself into the third person POV style. If there seems to be any problems, errors, or inconsistencies, please do not hesitate to point them out. I hope all of you will read, like, fave, follow, review...etc.

If you want to, of course...

**_And, oh yes, do not forget to vote in the poll on my profile!_**

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

_The Night Jasmine_

* * *

Simplicity at its Most Complex

* * *

"Mai," a female voice, muffled by the drowsiness that infects a mind still half-asleep, murmured. "Wake up please," it evenly continued as its owner placed her hands on motionless shoulders and, gently, began to shake them. Persistently doing so until the slender noble's body finally, though reluctantly, responded to their determined call.

"Hmm," Mai breathed out, delicate eyelids slowly rising and revealing ocher orbs, as she moved away from the hands that had slid down to her elbows. Bright sunlight indifferently pervaded her room, and she, in annoyance, furrowed her brows against it. She then suppressed the urge to curl her thin lips into a scowl as she fixed her gaze on the familiar face of the one who woke her.

"Aunt Mura," she said, determinedly keeping her voice from showing any hint of the grogginess that continued to reside in her mind. "Why did you not wake me earlier? Aren't we supposed to open the store at dawn? And why do you already look prepared?"

Those questions passed her lips in a flat and practiced tone as she did her best to gain complete wakefulness, her narrowed eyes discreetly checking to see if the scroll she had held before sleeping was still in her hands. A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw that it still was―

"Why did you not tell me that it was Princess Azula who gave you that scroll, Mai?" Her aunt suddenly asked, the unexpected question easily derailing her niece's current train of thought. Mai tightened her grip, almost instinctively, around the aforementioned object and protectively held it closer to her chest. "Why, Mai?" her aunt quickly asked again, trying to prompt her to answer. "Do you not trust me?"

The younger noble swallowed thickly and drew in a deep breath before speaking. "How did you find out?" she warily asked, intending to distract her aunt from delving deeper into the secret that she had purposely tried to hide. The older female's lips sloped downwards in disappointment as she realized that her niece was doing her best to divert the focus of her attentions. She weakly shook her head and began to speak.

"You have a visitor," she said. "Princess Azula is here. She knocked on the door of our humble abode even before the sun had risen and requested entrance. I readily gave it to her… and we have conversed since then. She told me that she was the one who had given you that scroll last night and asked me not to wake you for her sake."

Mai slowly returned her gaze to her aunt's, more than a bit curious. She noticed, from her aunt's calm tone, that the older woman did not seem to be the slightest bit concerned that she had just spent a significant amount of time with the most dangerous girl in the entire Fire Nation. She could not help but be considerably worried by the fact that her aunt seemed completely unaware of her vulnerability or of the golden-eyed Royal's deadliness. _Azula is dangerous_, she thought to herself, a now familiar tightness emerging once more in her chest. _And, _her lips tightened into a straight line as the rest of her aunt's words finally registered in her mind.

_And she is here. Now._

A subtle yet potent emotion that she could not identify immediately began to shroud her mind as she lowered her hands to her lap. Her shoulders then followed this action by deliberately bowing forward, causing her body to resemble that of a protective mother crouching over its young. And, suddenly quite apprehensive, she distractedly said the first thing that slid to the tip of her tongue.

"Azula is no longer a princess," she began, echoing the words that Zuko had stubbornly did his best to drill into her during their time together. "Her claim to that title was revoked after she lost in the Agni Kai against her older brother during the last appearance of Sozin's comet." Mai felt the tightness in her chest increase, she irrevocably did not believe in the words that she had just spoken, but they had escaped her lips before she could stop them.

The light pressure of her aunt's hands on her shoulder did little to dispel the discomfort she now felt. _Why?_ She confusedly asked herself, immediately questioning her act of articulating those words she has never said before, and the twinge of guilt she now felt for saying them. Her aunt's slender fingers gently squeezed her tensed shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Do not worry," she said, soothingly. "You and I both know that you did not mean it."

Mai allowed a quiet sigh to pass her lips as her aunt continued to speak. "I know that you do not want to speak ill of your friend, my dear. And she is your friend, is she not? No matter how much she might have hurt you by going against your love, Zuko."

The younger noble chose to remain still, not knowing exactly how she should react to her aunt's words. _Should I agree?_ _Or should I disagree? _Mai's shoulders curved downward even more at the thought. _Should I tell her that it is not really as simple as it seems? _

Delicate fingers slid to her taut arms and tenderly gave another comforting squeeze. "Princess Azula cares deeply about you, you know it is true. And you also know that she is royalty in a way that cannot be revoked. It is not a privilege to one like her, or even just a right, it _is _her," her aunt paused briefly, moving her eyes, shining with liquid concern, over her niece's still and rigid form.

Realizing that she would not receive the reaction that she was hoping for, she carefully decided to use a different tactic. "Do you remember the time when you were ten years old, and you came to visit me here for the last time?" she asked, softly.

Mai heard the quietly spoken question, but resolved to show no acknowledgement of it by keeping her entire form stationary. The older female's concerned frown deepened, but she forced herself to speak again in a light tone. "You contracted a strong sickness during that visit of yours," she said, observing her niece as keenly as she could.

"You had a high fever, was burning to the touch yet shivering from the 'cold', and strangely incapable of sleeping the first two days. You were bedridden, Mai, and I was worried sick about you!" Her voice rose slightly at the end of the last sentence, but even that could not elicit a reaction from Mai who had chosen to just wordlessly listen to her.

_Yes,_ the younger noble murmured to herself in the secure confines of her mind, her chest contracting even more as she, too, remembered exactly what had happened during that time. Slight warmth subtly heated her cheeks, and she quietly appreciated the fact that her face was excellently hidden from the other's view.

"Do you also remember, Mai," her aunt then continued after a minute of silence. "That you asked me- _pleaded_ me, really- through your sniffles to write to Princess Azula and tell her of your plight? Tell her that you would not be able to come back to the Capital as soon as you promised because you were too sick to travel?" she paused again, smiling fondly at the memory that is still so clear in her mind's eye.

"She arrived the next day," Mai suddenly cut in, surprising her aunt and herself because she had not planned on speaking. She purposely tilted her head a bit lower and noticed that the tightness in her chest had lessened. She supposed that it was because of her recent action and slowly opened her lips, wanting to rid herself of the frustrating constriction. "She arrived the next day with Ty Lee and an airship full of healers and soldiers."

Her aunt nodded briefly. "Yes," she said in confirmation. "Princess Azula came to you and immediately took charge of my house as if it were her own. She posted guards around the entire building and stood so close behind those healers that she could have breathed fire on their necks if needed. And she did everything with a firm imperiousness that no one could deny. Not even me.

"Do you remember when I spoke to her on the first evening of her stay here in my home? We were right next to you, Mai, since she would not leave your side and had stayed there from the very moment she arrived. I asked her if she would please remove the numerous soldiers that surrounded my house because they frightened the other civilians who did not know of my line to nobility. Do you remember what her answer to me was?

"'No,' she had told me, firmly and resolutely, as she locked away my protests with her golden gaze. 'They will stay, so Mai will be safe. For when she is safe, she will heal faster. And I will do what I must to achieve that, with or without your approval. So tell me now if I have your consent, or if I will have to ready a room for you in my airship.'

"She was so serious then, Mai. So young and already so serious and earnest," the older female's lips pursed slightly in thought. "And… I could not deny her what she wanted because I wanted it too. I wanted you to be healed as soon as possible, Mai, and she was obviously helping."

The younger noble nodded once in agreement. _Yes, _she thought to herself, _Princess Azula did help, and she even achieved what no other medicine or treatment given to her could not achieve. She was able to finally help me sleep. _She slowly straightened up her curved body and shoulders, raising her head to fix her gaze on her aunt's.

The worried expression on the older female's face softened slightly. "She cared for you until you were finally healthy again, and she did so in a way that befitted her. She is not _a_ princess, or even _the _princess, she _is_ Princess Azula. And I may have never cared about the politics in the Capital, since it has always been too dark for my liking, but I do know that you cannot strip someone of who they are. Zuko should know that, and you should too," her aunt paused and carefully released her slender shoulders.

"I did not come to this island to still drown in the ways of the rest of the world. I came here to escape them all. I am not aware of everything that has happened as wholly or as thoroughly as you. I know only the largest bits of news, not the intricate details, and think I prefer it that way. I know only of Zuko's banishment, the Avatar's return, and the end of the Hundred Year War.

"I know no more. I do not know what happened to you, to Princess Azula, to Ty Lee, or to Zuko during or after the War. I do not know what caused all of you to change so much. All I know is that _you_ needed help, my dear, and I offered it to you because I love you and want you to be safe. And I believe that Princess Azula still wants the same thing that I do. So _please_, talk to her, and do _not_ run away…"

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the third time that I've used the third person POV. I just want to know if you, the reader, think that I gave it justice or not...

Anyway, like it? Love it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Questions? Let me know! Just type in the little box below and click the little button.

**Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Signed or Anonymous.**

H.O.D.


End file.
